1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hair styling and more specifically to techniques for bleaching and/or coloring selective areas of hair on a person's head, while leaving other areas untouched, such techniques being known in the profession as "highlighting". The invention more specifically relates to a new, improved product and method for "highlighting" hair through "foiling" which is faster, more efficient and less expensive than existing methods and products.
2. Background of the Invention
In hair styling, selective bleaching or coloring of a client's hair is known by a number of names, including, "highlighting" or "frosting". There are three generally recognized methods of highlighting, that is, cap highlighting, combing, and foiling.
In cap highlighting, the client's hair is covered with a cap, made of a flexible material such as rubber which has a multiplicty of small holes. An instrument, such a a crochet needle, is used to pull selective strands of hair through the holes; color or bleach is then applied to the strands. The stylist waits a definable time period for the color or bleach to set properly, removes the cap, and washes the hair. The result is a selective coloring or bleaching of the hair. This method is subject to a number of problems. The liquid often "bleeds" through the holes in the cap and the bleach or coloring spreads unevenly to strands or portions of hair not intended to be highlighted, causing a spotted look. Further, pulling the hair through the cap holes is often painful if too much pressure is applied by the hair stylist. The cap method is also difficult to use when the object is merely to "touch up" the roots of those strands that were previously highlighted without adding further color or bleach to the already highlighted hair.
The combing method employs a comb which is dipped into the liquid to be applied and is then pulled through the hair. This method is usually employed where relatively large swatches of hair are to be highlighted. It is difficult to regulate and particularly vulnerable to "bleeding" of the liquid to other portions of the hair.
In the third commonly employed method, called foiling, the hair stylist utilizes pieces of foil material, usually of the ordinary kitchen variety, cut into square or rectangular pieces. The segments of hair to be highlighted are pulled forward, placed on the foil, and colored or bleached. The foil is then folded in half, sandwiching the hair segments, between the top and bottom halves. This procedure is repeated for each segment to be highlighted.
The existing method of foiling suffers from a number of disadvantages. The bottom half of the folded foil must be held against the head while the segment of hair is being painted with the liquid. There is a tendency for the foil to move or slip, causing the color or bleach to spill over or "bleed" onto those segments of hair not intended to be highlighted. The result is often a spotted, uneven effect.
Additionally, the present method of foiling often results in uneven coloring or bleaching of the hair due to another factor. In foiling, it is difficult to accurately control setting time. For example, the hair stylist will typically begin the application on the back of the head moving toward the front (or, vice versa). Because the present method is so cumbersome it is also very time consuming. Hence, those segments of hair initially colored or bleached (e.g., in the back) will set to the desired shade well before those segments finally colored or bleached (e.g., in the front). The stylist must therefore continuously check on each foiled segment while continuing to apply the color or bleach to other segments in order to avoid uneven coloring or bleaching over the head surface.
In practice, the hair stylist continuously opens and closes foiled segments, to visually observe the state of coloration. Each time a foiled segment is opened and closed there exists the risk of bleeding or of the foil disengaging from the hair if the liquid has not had enought time to set. Continuous opening and closing of the foil tends to loosen its hold on all or portions of the hair segment, causing the foil to detach from the hair or portions of the hair to escape from the foil. The result is uneven coloring/bleaching.
Further, the hair stylist is unable at any moment during the process to have a visual over-view of all of the highlighted segments. Consequently, it is difficult to precisely control the process to ensure an even coloring or bleaching throughout.
Attempts have been made to overcome these disadvantages by using pieces of thin pliable transparent plastic, such as Saran Wrap or equivalent, having a Velcro strip at one end. The plastic piece is applied over a thin parting of hair with the Velcro side towards the scalp and pressed onto the thin hair parting. Highlighting mixture is then brushed over the plastic; the hair segment to be colored is then placed directly on the plastic piece; additional highlighting mixture is brushed on the hair segment to be colored; and the strip is then folded in half.
Although this teaching allows the stylist to view the progress of the coloring, it is inefficient and cumbersome to use. The hair must be wet or damp as a pre-condition, thus at least doubling the development time of the highlighting process; the Velcro strip does not stick well to the hair; and the transparent plastic is too flimsy for the stylist to handle efficiently. Since the edges cannot be folded properly, bleeding or leakage of the coloring mixture occurs. Further, the plastic cannot be coded to allow different colors for different segments of hair.